Serving You, Serving Me!
by Zeitdieb
Summary: Mephisto and Shiro dare to gamble. Conditons? A master and butler role play for a day. Who's gonna win and why are demons and priests always so naughty...? PWP - Yeah, I guess the plot is just good for decoration purpose... Shiro x Mephisto Yaoi


**A/n: This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction of Ao no Exorcist. The story is called »The End of the Beginning« from the incredibly gifted SuperiorDimwit, you can find it here on ff. net. It's NOT necessary that you know the story to understand this oneshot, but in order to enjoy it in all its details and to catch each swipe completely, you should really read said story. I know TEotB appears to be long, but it is really worth a read and it is so addictive that you will be at the »current end« in no time. It's like reading canon, guaranteed. 3**

**You can find it in my favourite stories on my profile. ;3**

**Disclaimer:** I make no money with this, everything from Ao-X belongs to the wonderful Kazue Kato and the rest basically to SuperiorDimwit ... So, I only own the smut...?! öÖ;;

**Warning:** Yaoi, gambles, BDSM, colourful cursing and insulting, vulgar vocabulary, tentacles, Taboos, sex-toys, blasphemy, abuse of hygiene items and a lot of clichés ... 8'D (Oi, that sounds kind of daunting ... *cough*)

* * *

**Serving You, Serving Me!  
**Oneshot

* * *

»Your English Breakfast Tea, Sir.« Mephisto said, holding a polished silver plate in his left hand, while placing with due calmness a teacup, a milk jug and a sugar bowl on the table in front of Shiro with his right one. »Can I bring you something else?«

_Such perfection ... that bastard!_

Shiro took the mug, put it to his mouth and nipped at its content appreciatively. He studiously ignored that he hereby burned his tongue, and didn't devote himself into making a temper tantrum for once. There was a lot at stake for him.

»No, thank you, Sammy!« _Teasing was always good._

»Tch...«

»Is there something you wish to tell me?«

»Excuse me, Sir, I just sneezed. It won't ever happen again.«

_I know that you didn't sneeze you little devil,_ Shiro thought, however, he answered, »Well, you shall be forgiven. I would like to take a bath after teatime. Be so kind and prepare everything to draw a bath.«

»Of course, Sir.«

The farce they both displayed was not unfounded, it was a bet, actually. The wager contained the usual. If Mephisto won, Shiro would quit smoking, and if Shiro won, his monthly teacher's salary would be duplicated. Basically, though, they were currently on summer break and both were just not busy enough, so they ended up in wanting to kill their chronic boredom with the thrill of a bet.

The conditions?

Kind of a role swap. Mephisto doubted vehemently that Shiro was able to not behave like a "uncivilized monkey" for a whole day while Shiro was sure that Mephisto, being the pampered prince of Gehenna he was, would never endure to play out the part of a subordinate for the same amount of time.

They both agreed that they would make some kind of role play out of this and so they ended up into this civilized master and devoted butler performance.

Mercifully, Shiro even granted Mephisto to get trained in the art of devoted service by Belial the day before their bet started. Change his majesty's ways by so far in one single day seemed absolutely impossible. How much one could be mistaken ... now he regretted his generosity on this matter.

»Oh, and while you're at drawing the bath, clean my boots, I think I... eh... stepped into something quite nasty.« He highlighted his statement with a challenging smirk and delighted in Mephisto's slightly vexed expression which, unfortunately, didn't last longer than a split second.

»As you wish, master...« the demon muttered a bit too grim.

_Just what he waited for..._ Shiro turned in his chair to face the demon, and shot a rather piqued glance at him, well, at least he hoped that it looked piqued. »I'm utterly surprised at you! It almost sounds like you're unhappy with your task.«

»Oh? No, not at all, Sir, criticism never crossed my mind. But the cleaning of your clothes and your footwear is generally up to the lower staff of the house.«

Shiro raised an eyebrow. _For real? There was a hierarchy among servants? Whatever. _»I wish that you take care of it personally. Those are my favourite boots, you know. I want them to be in good hands.« He couldn't suppress that smug grin as much as Mephisto couldn't suppress narrowing his eyes. It looked a little scary in combination with the gallant and charming smile that permanently stuck on the principal's lips, ever since he adapted the role of a butler, and it also seemed somewhat more intimidating than the devilish smirk he usually wore.

_Awww … do you have to soil your hands, Mephisto? In fact so soiled that you will most likely come into contact with germs and bacteria ...? Boo-hoo ... poor, pampered princess._

He wished he could have said this remark out loud. But that would be a guarantee of losing the bet. _Too bad... too bad._

»Of course I will do the job in person then, master.« With these words the demon politely bowed, turned on his heel and swiftly made his way to the double-doors of the salon. Probably to draw the bath and, after that, to clean his messy boots .._ hehehe._ _It's always the small pleasures in life that ... huh?_

Shiro couldn't take his eyes off of Mephisto as he crossed the room. The butler's uniform looked utterly mind-blowing on that demon's body. Gray, tight-fitting pinstripe pants seemed to lengthen his already long, slender legs even further and his white shirt as well as his silky, silvery waistcoat formed a lovely contrast to his black tie and equally black tailcoat which complimented his slim waistline rather nicely.

It was unfair that suits made him look even more handsome than he already was. No man had the right to look that good and that seductive while strolling ... no, swaggering... _Diva!_

Shiro sighed and slumped in his chair, when Mephisto was out of sight. Being stiff all the time was pure hard work. A quick glance at the clock on the opulent mantelpiece on his right told him that there were only three hours left until the end of the bet. As matters stood it would end in a draw. The demon put up a good show. So, It was about time to consider to place a hurdle Mephisto wouldn't overcome that easily. But what would make him throw in the towel if he didn't even shy away from contact with germs and bacteria?

* * *

Sulking and terribly disgusted Mephisto sat down on the floor of his genkan* and started to scrub off that brownish, undefined gloop from Shiro's boots. It was so humiliating and the restriction to not use any of his magic to fulfil any of these undignified chores made things even worse.

»Did this utter monkey deliberately step into every chewing gum and every... every dog dirt, he could find in all of True Cross Town?!« he cursed and threw one boot frustrated into the corner of the antechamber.

Once he won the bet this treatment called for revenge... bitter-sweet revenge... and instantly an idea formed in his mind. He didn't have to wait until the end of their gamble. A diabolical smirk on his lips, the principal snapped his fingers and summoned an object. He might not be allowed to use his abilities in benefit to win the bet, but revenge was neither an advantage nor was the little item in his hand a generic tool for his current task.

He was completely on the safe side and did not violate the rules in any sort of way.

It was definitely more fun scrubbing off the dirt from Shiro's boots when involving satisfaction to the task, even though it still remained a most despicable and menial duty. In any case, the boots were as speckless as his own shoes within no time. Pleased, he looked at the fruits of his labor and arranged the shoes carefully into place.

With a spiteful grin the demon _poofed_ the toothbrush back into Shiro's tooth mug and then made his way to the bathroom. Along the way, he got rid of those obnoxious disposable gloves, removed the protective face mask and let them get devoured by his greedy wastebin-panda.

_Oh yes, revenge is sweet ~_

* * *

Shiro pushed Mephisto away and stumbled a few steps backwards in order to get some distance between them. »H-Hey ... I can undress on my own!«

»But, Sir, it's my duty to undress and wash you. A _civilized_ master would know that.« One of Mephisto's eyebrows raised into critical heights, his forest green eyes flashed a bit too enthusiastic and confident and his leer did nothing to soothe Shiro's restraints. _That pervert!_

»Fine... do what you have to do.« Shiro finally resigned with a sigh. He had given up long ago to fight the recurring ribaldry of the demon. The principal enjoyed it way too much to see him struggle, but Shiro was so not willing to give him that. It was that simple.

Of course, Mephisto made it an act to undress Shiro.

Not only that he took an incredible amount of time for it, no, he took advantage of every opportunity he got to touch and caress his skin with his gloved hands. With the effect that Shiro eventually got goose bumps and felt a knot forming in his lower regions. Thanks gods he was spared the humiliation of an arousal, though.

As soon as the last piece of clothing was pulled off, Shiro hopped over to the luxury tub and slipped into well-tempered water. A pinkish, strawberry-scented foam covered the surface and thus an open view on Shiro's body. Relaxed by the warmth the exorcist leaned back against the rim, and closed his eyes for a moment. _This was divine._

A rustle of clothing caught his attention and he opened one of his eyes to watch what Mephisto was doing. The demon got already rid of his tailcoat and was about to remove his gloves. »You don't plan to climb in here, right?« Shiro muttered sullenly. _Nothing doing!_

The demon simply smiled at him and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. »What are you thinking, Sir? I'm merely preparing myself for washing your body. I just don't want my uniform getting soaked, that's all.«

»I can wash my body on my own, thank you very much.«

»There, there, master. If I may remind you, you told me less than ten minutes ago - and I'm quoting here - _"do what you have to do."._« Mephisto crossed the bathroom with confident steps, snatched a stool when passing it by and placed it next to the tub, seating himself on top and fishing for a large sponge from the shelf by his side. Unerringly he aimed for a bottle of shower gel, opened it with a soft plopping sound and poured the contents liberally onto the sponge. A fresh scent of mint and lemon clung to the air. »May I start?«

Shiro had to bite down on his tongue in order to not retort with a snotty reply.

Blasted courtesies!

Blasted gamble!

Fucking perverted clown!

»Go ahead.«

Against all odds, Mephisto's body-cleaning turned out to be fairly relaxing. Almost tenderly and carefully the demon soaped Shiro's shoulders with the sponge in the one hand, while the fingers of his other hand started massaging his sore muscles on the back. _Hmmm ... it felt nice. _T_oo nice, actually. _What was Mephisto up to?

The hand with the sponge slithered its way over Shiro's front and downwards his body. _He would not ... no, didn't dare to...!_ In circular motion the demon soaped his chest, down to his six-pack, past his belly button and then...

»I will wash _this_ particular area myself, no matter what I just said moments ago.« The priest's fingers curled firmly around Mephisto's wrist before his hand could wander further downwards.

»As you wish, Sir.« The demon whispered close to his ear. Shiro flinched inwardly, but mustered to keep his cool on the outside. In order to reach the lower regions of Shiro's front, the principal had had to bend forward. _Too close, way too close!_

Out of reflex Shiro pushed the demon away forcefully, making him fall from his seat and hit the hard marbled floor bottom-first. Caused by Shiro's fierce reaction, a gush of water sloshed from the tub and poured down on the demon, drenching the upper half of his butler's uniform.

_Oh, that probably earned him a rant_... and right about now Shiro didn't have his convenient earplugs he usually carried in his pants pocket to fade out the demon's pesky drivels, whenever he extended them for too long - which he mostly did, unfortunately. _Damn it!_

_No, not "damn it!"... that was bloody fantastic! _If Mephisto scolded him now the way he always did, Shiro would win the bet.

But, to his dismay, Shiro had rejoiced too quickly. The demon straightened himself and merely shook his arms to get rid of some droplets of water. It did not help much, though. His shirt was completely soaked and stuck to his scrawny build like a second skin ... and it became transparent, as well. How very useful that Mephisto wore a waistcoat that covered up the juicy parts.

»Forgive me for making you feel uncomfortable, Sir. I assure you, that wasn't my intention.« He apologized with an indicated bow. »May I wash your hair or should I rather leave?«

_Come on, now! That was impossible! _How did Belial manage to make Mephisto kowtow like this in a single goddamn day?!

»It's all right. Go on, wash my hair.« The priest muttered, sliding back into the comforting warmth of the bathwater. Shortly after Mephisto was back at his side, silently opening a bottle of shampoo and aiming for the shower to wet his hair before working the mint and lemon scented shampoo into Shiro's hair with gentle care.

The long claw-like fingernails of the demon scratched a little over his scalp, but caused all in all a pleasant tingling sensation, which sent soft shivers down Shiro's spine. One had to admit that Mephisto's fingers were as skilled as his infamous silver tongue.

»I'd recommend a hair mask...« the demon remarked while carefully rinsed the shampoo from the priest's head. »...or at least some conditioner.«

»Do you strive for a career as a hairdresser?« the exorcist chuckled at the image of Mephisto fulfilling the stereotype of a queer hairdresser. He'd probably even top that cliché by far.

Mephisto couldn't apparently suppress a slight chuckle as well. »Not that I remember, Sir. I'm just trying desperately to save your hair texture or, better, what can be saved of it.«

Shiro closed his eyes and grinned. »Are things that bad, already?«

»I'm afraid so, Sir. It is terribly rough and brittle.«

»Do your very best to revive it, then.«

»Yes, Sir.«

»Oh, and Sammy?

»Yes, Sir?«

»One more cheeky remark of this sort and you're fired.«

»Of course. I'm sorry, master.«

Their silly snickering following their banter did have no effect on their bet (after all, both of them laughed in unison), but it brightened up the general mood quite little.

* * *

How exactly they ended up in bed after this innocent encounter was beyond Shiro. He vaguely remembered that he got out of the tub, that he got towled by Mephisto in the same dedicated manner in which he had previously been stripped of his clothes (of course, not without "_accidental"_ skin-to-skin-contact), and that the demon parted from his soaked dress jacket, tie and shirt, because he didn't like the sticky-wet feeling and the chill of air when he moved.

Shiro remembered eye-catching dark, hardened nipples on Mephisto's pale chest, a purple tail wrapped around his torso (The pants were too tight to fit in in there) and his own growing arousal which was eventually obvious and furthermore demanded attention.

He also remembered very vividly the smug leer in Mephisto's face when he noticed it while wrapping Shiro into a soft, dark blue bathing gown.

But then ...

Then came that fatal blackout moment and somewhere between greedy kisses, exploring hands and entwined bodies that purposefully moved towards the bedroom to finally collapse onto the bed, the exorcist's self-control went over board.

»Hah... hnn... Sh-Shir... Sir!« The seductive demon gasped as Shiro licked his sensitive ear and nipped on his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, and sometimes gently, sometimes ruthlessly bit down on it.

»You're such a naughty butler, Sammy. What am I to do with you? »

»S-Sir... hnn... I suggest that you... ah... punish me. »

It was a little more than an hour until the end of the bet. Was it already too late to hope for victory? Mephisto seemed to have full control even though he was lust-driven like that. Shiro had to come up with something, anything that would upset the demon... something that would make him withdraw instantly.

He could pull away and ignore him now... as willing and excited as Mephisto currently was the demon would literally curse him to hell, if he did that. He hated it when Shiro started something like this, and didn't bring it to an end.

Last time Shiro had dared to do that Mephisto had sent him on a far-away mission into the Austrian Alps where he was supposed to find a nest of cattle-slaying wyverns in some cave. But that stupid mountain range had far too many caves and those two morons he got for a team had been as useless as a slice of mouldy bread. These were the reasons why he had been stuck in this godforsaken region for almost two month. He didn't need that again.

Furthermore he was unable to stop himself right now... well, at least for a longer than necessary period. Mephisto tasted and smelled too good, so irresistible, like sex on cloud number nine. But he had to focus on more important things right now, so he finally pulled away.

»Do you have pen and paper at hand...maybe?« he asked, noting mildly amused that Mephisto's expression spontaneously derailed.

The demon opened his mouth, about to launch a snippy answer at the exorcist and closed it once again, before he could do so. Then he grumbled a reply with a slight pouting undertone to his voice, »In the study, Sir.«

»Be so kind as to fetch me both.« The priest purred viciously.

»As you wish, master...!«

* * *

»Your Highness, what happened to your uniform?« Belial asked with a shocked expression when he saw Mephisto rummaging in his office and opening the drawers of his desk to manually check for paper and pens. It was so much easier to snap everything he needed into his hands. Well, at least he found some paper already.

»Drenched. Shiro splashed around in the tub.« the demon king answered irritated.

What was the priest up to? Did he want to buy time or had he been kissed by some artistic muse out of the sudden? Only forty minutes until the end of the bet and sex was such an solid basis to increase Mephisto's chances of victory. After all, Shiro used to be incredibly vulgar in bed.

»Belial, where did all the ballpoint pens go? You know, those cut-rate freebies I receive periodically from our school sponsors...«

»I'm sorry, your Highness, but you know that I'm officially not allowed to interfere in this gamble.« the servant replied, then sighed resignedly as he got in direct contact with one of Mephisto's sour gazes. »It is quite conceivable that they probably appear to be in the locker for office supplies, Sir.«

»Oh, I have something like that? How very convenient ...«

»The cabinet on your left seems to look like what you're searching for.« Belial added when the principal cast disoriented, searching glances through the office. _It is definitely easier and less time-consuming to summon things with a snap of my fingers!_

Mephisto manually opened the locker and spotted the marvellous simple-structured order therein for the very first time. The pens were neatly gathered in... _a large, nostalgic tin ice cream box...? My, that's got style!_ While whistling merry tunes Mephisto took out a handful (one never knew if the ink paste wasn't all dry after that long time of disuse) and closed the locker again with a swing of his hip.

»Sir, shall I bring you a replacement uniform?«

»Hm? Oh ... no, not necessary. I wouldn't wear it for long anyway. »

»There are still forty minutes left, until the end of the bet...«

»Yes, but it's only five minutes back to my bedroom, if you know what I mean.« The principal chirped with an ambiguous smile and a coy wink.

»Your Highness! This is absolutely taboo... master and personnel may not indulge to such frivolous...« He stopped immediately and humbly bowed his head as soon as Mephisto shot him an impatient and admonishing glare.

»Just keep yourself away from my bedroom for a little while.«

»Yes, your Highness.«

Belial looked rather contrite when Mephisto left the room and pranced through the hallway towards his bed-chamber. _Hm .. was it really uncommon and such an immense taboo?_ A lot of Boy's Love mangas made use of that butler and master plot line, just like demons and priests. He chuckled softly. _Two taboos with one match... that was quite entertaining._

Armed with paper and pens, he entered his bedroom once again. Shiro was still lying on the bed, wrapped in the dark blue robe, and musing. Dark colours looked on the exorcist remarkably well. No wonder, then, that he tended to wear black clothes. Perhaps Mephisto's teaching on how clothes made the man actually showed some effect ... or perhaps he simply just got his own style.

Mephisto cleared his throat and crossed the room with the same dignity and grace he had displayed throughout the whole day. His eyes darted briefly over Shiro's crotch. _Very good, everything was still big and hard down there. Good boy!_ »Sir. I got what you were demanding.«

* * *

In the meantime Shiro had gathered a few utensils from drawers and cabinets to place them underneath the pillows on Mephisto's bed. By now, they had accumulated quite an extensive arsenal of different sex-toys. Mephisto was pretty keen on experimenting, even though he'd always deny it.

When the demon handed him pens and paper, he put them aside for now. He would still need them, but first he had to make some preparations.

After all, there wasn't much time left, not more than about thirty minutes and maybe even a little less when Mephisto withdrew beforehand. After this, things would get more dangerous if the principal considered his special treatment as unpleasant... and Shiro would ensure that it was unpleasant. Duplicated salary sufficed for motivation.

With a nasty grin on his lips, the priest caught the most sensitive spot of a demon and yanked at it fiercefully. Mephisto let out a startled cry of pain and collapsed onto the bed.

_Uh-oh, if looks could kill..._ Shiro thought, when Mephisto shot a vitriolic glare at him. But, apart from that specific cry of pain and some subsequent disgruntled panting, no insults came from his mouth. _Fucking_ c_rap!_

»Sir, that was inappropriate.«

»I don't think it's permitted that you openly contradict me, Sammy. So, better guard your tongue... no, wait... let me shut your mouth instead, down with you.« In order to reinforce his command the priest pushed the demon with a little too much vigour and enthusiasm off the mattress. Mephisto yelped when he unceremoniously landed on the floor a second time this day.

_Dear me, it certainly has its appeal to set that damn clown into a stage of rage._

Mephisto raised with a disgruntled huff and placed himself onto his knees in front of Shiro who sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the demon. He knew that Mephisto hated oral sex when he was the one who should exercise it.

_"Do you know how many hideous human diseases and germs I could catch, just by swallowing your body fluids... I don't even want to start about the taste of it!"_

Good, old human germs and bacteria, best weapon against that meticulous cleanliness fanatic... well, apart from the smoke of a cigarette.

»Be a good servant and satisfy your master with your oh-so-talented silver tongue.« Shiro purred with a scornful chuckle and put his hand on Mephisto's head to bring it closer to the part of his body that demanded utmost attention.

But Mephisto remained stubborn and defiant, looking up at him with a challenging smile on his lips. »You want to tell me, Sir, that I should debate with your best member? I don't think it can hear me or even respond.«

»You know what I mean, so don't be so presumptuous.« Shiro closed his fingers around Mephisto's prominent, greenish curl and yanked at it to bring his face and mouth right to the spot where it was needed. The demon hissed in pain, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and the level of anger in his forest green eyes intensifying many times over.

»Don't scowl at me, Sammy. You wanted it the hard way and, as I recall, you've been begging for punishment not that long ago, did you not?«

»I'm really sorry, Sir. I will restrain myself better in the future.« the principal managed to squeeze out between clenched teeth. Shiro almost regretted that he demanded oral sex with violence. The murderous intent in Mephisto's eyes and his bared fangs somehow spoke for castration aims during fellatio. Shiro gulped, but felt the knot in his lower regions bounce up and down with excitement at the same time.

It must have seemed totally messed up for a person with common sense, but bringing this wild, demonic beast out to the surface of Mephisto's usually composed self was that sort of extra thrill Shiro needed and enjoyed so much about their sex life. It had to be a similar feeling tamers probably had just before they put their heads into the mouth of a lion.

»Just get it started, already.«

The demon gave him a final glare before he pushed aside the fabric of the gown, carefully brushing his long hair strands behind his ears and licking along Shiro's length, from root to top in wide zig-zags. Shiro's body reacted with a tremble and goose bumps spreading on its skin. Panting, he propped himself on his arms and watched as Mephisto put his slim fingers around Shiro's hilt while simultaneously circling his testicles with his thumb, encircling the tip with his lips and slowly sliding them downwards.

_Oh, damn... so fucking good..._

A suppressed moan escaped Shiro's mouth, so he bit down on his lower lip and buried his fingers in Mephisto's purple hair. The demon placed a hand on his hip, pressing it into the mattress with tremendous force to keep him from thrusting into his mouth as he dipped his tongue into the small slit on the top of the head. He started with a painfully slow pace, slithering his tongue around Shiro's length and pumping the base of the shaft with his hand at the same time.

»Hnnn... yes, so good... you really have a talented silver tongue. Come on, faster.« Shiro coaxed. He felt sharp canines flicking over his sensitive skin, just slightly, but it was enough to get aware of the dangers of this intimate act.

That thought alone was almost sufficient to drive Shiro over the edge of a climax and when Mephisto started with vibrant humming while bobbing his head more erratically, Shiro had to stop this, before the fun was over way too soon. So he yanked at the demon's curl once again and pulled him upwards onto his lap.

The demon's face spoke volumes of how displeased he was about the brute handling, but the bet was still on for another ten minutes and therefore he still said and did nothing that would jeopardize his victory. Shiro smirked. _Such a stubborn devil..._

The exorcist aimed for a draw, by now. His self-control had reached a minimum level. And so he nibbled at Mephisto's long neck, licked over his chin bow and eventually caught his lips in a passionate kiss. When his mouth was busy enough, he could not curse, right?

Tongues danced tango, teeth clashed and the metallic taste of blood mingled with the taste of sweet candy and strong tea. Shiro's hands wandered down the demon's long spine, down to the base of his tail. For the records, yes, he hereby openly admitted that he had a distinct tail fetish. How could one blame him for that? This additional appendage cried for attention, being the irresistible, fluffy, oh-so-sensitive thing it was.

When Shiro let his fingertips dance over its base, Mephisto started moaning sweetly and arching his back, pressing his front against Shiro's chest, sharing their body heat and sending jolts of pleasure to their lower regions. Mephisto ground his hip demandingly against Shiro's crotch, rising their level of arousal into incredible hight. The priest began to knead the demon's buttocks with firm hands, sending the furry appendage to curl itself possessively around his thigh while the fluffy tip stroked over the inside of his leg and drove Shiro crazy with desire.

He had to chuckle, though, not, because he was in any means ticklish, but because he realized that the demon had some really tender, romantic sides, even if they were hardly recognized as such.

Shiro felt almost sorry that he had to destroy the idyll of a picturesque night of love so quickly. As if it would ever be romantic between them ... or tender ... or even normal, to begin with.

He put Mephisto down on the mattress and reached under the pillow for a bag of cable ties, which they liked to use for bondage. He opened the little plastic bag with his teeth, scattering the content on the bedsheets, while pinning down Mephisto's wrists to the headboard of the bed with his free hand and tying them down to the bed rail with the cable ties. Shiro took a critical look at the masterpiece he had created, and felt that the sight turned him on even more.

The demon's lips were slightly parted, his cheeks were tinted with a fine blush and the desire in those lust clouded green eyes burned like the blazing fires of hell. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took and every gasp he made. The bulge in his tight pants must have become quite uncomfortable by now and that lewd smirk that curled his lips showed that he enjoyed the look Shiro was giving him.

He was a sin... an incarnated, mesmerizing, enticing sin of highest standards.

In this state, Mephisto was irresistible, hot stuff one couldn't deny that. Passion took the better of Shiro once again, when he covered the almost flawless pale skin with kisses, tasted it with his tongue and sucked on it until small red lovebites claimed this body visually as his. When Mephisto's moans and gasps started to become mewls and whimpers, Shiro pulled teasingly away form him.

He unbuttoned the uniform's pants and pulled it down just a bit. Taken by surprise he stared at his discovery flabbergasted.

»Sammy, you don't wear any underwear. How very indecent...«

A few seconds in utter silence later a devilish grin spread over Mephisto's features. Somewhere in the distance a church bell rang. It was 8 p.m. now and the bet was over.

»It appears we have a draw. Congratulations, Shiro, you've done quite well. But if you continue to call me by that outrageous nickname just one more time I will send you instantly on this mission to the Himalayas mountain range and I'll anticipate the moment I get to hear that the yetis up there devoured you alive.«

»Assuming I don't leave you tied up forever in your bedroom, you mean?« _Thanks gods I did that first!_

»You really think a handful of plastic cable ties would prevent me - _me!_ - King of Time and Space from getting free?« the principal snapped.

Shiro rolled his eyes. _There we go again... welcome home diva Pheles, Princess of Gehenna! Such a far too oversized ego._ How delightful a kowtowing Mephisto, who did what he was told and who didn't object his every word, appeared to be. »Get a grip already and spare your threats for later. I still have a lot of nice plans for you.«

Grinning, the priest got up from bed, fetched paper and pen and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

»Come back here instantly! Don't you let me lie here like that, it's uncomfortable and I'm freezing!« Mephisto complained and tried to sit up and watch what the priest was about to do. But the angle of his arms made any sort of movement into an upright position completely impossible, so he gave up on that and let himself sink back down into the softness of his cushions.

»Easy, princess, I'll be right with you. Just gimme a moment. »

At first Mephisto sighed in annoyance, but then he chuckled. It was his own fault that he let that cheeky lout do as he pleased... yanked on the bed by his tail, getting insulted, pushed around and pulled by his hair. In Gehenna they would take him for a laughing stock. But for some messed up reason he found the bantering between them incredibly diverting.

»I hope you are aware that you behaved like an insufferable brat today. I'd rather not want to be your servant ever again.«

»Oh? Is it so unpleasant to bite the bullet, yes? Well, I hope _you_ are aware that this was also meant to be some kind of lecture. Think about how you treat Belial and then think about whether or not I really behaved like an insufferable brat today. »

»I don't have to ponder on that. I don't treat my subordinates like slaves and Belial never complaint once!«

»Of course he never did, he's your goddamn butler! But he's giving you hints sometimes, you just choose to ignore them! And even if you don't treat your personnel like slaves – which I doubt – you wind them up every now and then. Belial just told me yesterday that you rearranged your rooms thrice and the week barely even started. The poor, old demon is still missing two maids who started to work here just recently.«

»How is that my problem?«

»See? Logic's on my side. You are the one true big asshole here. And now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate on something.«

_Uncivilized monkey! What did he need to focus on, anyway? To aim properly at the toilet...?_ »You better sit down on the toilet seat!«

There was no answer, at least, not to this remark. Instead Mephisto heard some unintelligible murmur coming from the bathroom. Since he was still unable to move, he was denied an open view as to what was going on in there. What was he up to and why did it take so long?

»Shirooooooo! How long do you plan to let me wait here? I'm boooored...« He whined impatiently, beginning to gradually lose interest.

»For God's sake, you pushy pest! Next time I'm gonna shove a vibrator up your ass, so that you're somewhat distracted and therefore less annoying.« Shiro crossed the room with long strides and sat down beside him on the bed.

»Don't you dare fobbing me with mere toys and please don't be so abysmally vulg-mpf...!« Mephisto's tirade was interrupted when Shiro forced some big, moist and soft fabric into his mouth. _Were those socks? This vile, distasteful, obnoxious... no, no, wait... all-clear and all safe! _Those were just his butler's gloves. But why were they soaking wet? He was sure that he didn't wear them when the surge of water rippled down on him.

»Ahhhhh... Do you hear the silence? Isn't it oh-so-pleasant?«

The principal glared at him. »Whak‚ git you goo ko dem? Why aww dey shoaking wek?«

Shiro raised both eyebrows, clearly not quite sure what to make of his choked off words, but then he seemed to piece the meaning together, for his expression brightened up and he answered. »Oh, you mean those?« He grinned broadly and pointed at Mephisto's gloves in his mouth. The demon nodded. »They accidentally slipped my fingers and fell into the toilet...«

Mephisto stiffened, he felt the colour on his face drain by the second and sudden nausea hitting him. His mind was blank for just a couple of moments, as if his system software crashed. However, when his operating system rebooted he started to kick and struggle frantically, ignoring the ties cutting into his wrists. He aimed to hurt. How could this horrible person dare to...? »Go ko hell, you absholuke ang ukker mong-key!«

Shiro broke into a fit of laughter. »Hahahahahaha ... Oh God, princess hehehehe ... you fall for the bacteria-threat each and every time! Hahahaha ... too cute! You really think so bad of me, don't you? No worry, your gloves were just stored underneath your other wet clothes and got therefore soaked. So calm down already, you just hurt yourself like that.« The priest's eyes darted to Mephisto's wrists. The principal noticed the slight, almost none existent, soreness in his arms and followed Shiro' gaze upwards. His skin was excoriated and scratched raw in some places, but his regenerative capacity as a demon would take care of that.

»I hake you!«

»Awww ... I love you too, princess. Now, come on, stop looking at me like that. I even have prepared a gift as compensation for you. But first-« one of Shiro's hands slipped underneath the pillow and drew out a silvery metal ring, showing it proudly to Mephisto. The demon's eyes widened when he acknowledged the small object, shaking his head vehemently. _No, no, no..._ He had been tortured plenty for one day. _Enough is enough!_

»Now don't make such a fuss. I know pretty well that you are totally wild about everything that happened so far. Otherwise you wouldn't still be here for certain. Am I mistaken, King of Time and Space?«

Mephisto growled menacingly and gave the priest a slap in the face with his tail. Satisfactory he realized that he hit him hard enough to force a befuddled expression on Shiro's face and leave a nice red mark on his cheek.

»Oh Sammy... vicious foul. Live with the consequences...« The exorcist grabbed Mephisto's tail once again and yanked mercilessly. Mephisto felt the pain like a jolt running through his body. _This barbarian, always the same!_ If he didn't yank his tail he'd go for his curl.

»Gemon-ng!« the principal cursed, when Shiro placed the ring around his manhood ignoring Mephisto' struggles and efforts of wiggling away or kicking him.

»No complaints, Sammy. It's you who tainted me with that imprint. You brought it all on yourself.«

_Of course!_ It was so much easier to put the blame on others... well, maybe he wasn't completely wrong. But that still didn't justify the rough treatment... or that idiotic nickname.

When Shiro removed the principal's pants completely and literally drowned his lower regions with lube, Mephisto's anger evaporated and was replaced by curiosity. Shiro had mentioned a gift ... it couldn't be that annoying cock ring, so what was coming next?

The smell of peaches filled the demon's nostrils. _Hm .. he liked this lube. It even tasted like peaches_.

Then he felt Shiro's breath on his manhood and shivered in anticipation. Soon the priest's warm, wet tongue licked over the tip and along the head's rim. Mephisto closed his eyes for a sweet moment, and arched his back approvingly. That was more pleasurable than all the ill-treatment. Panting, he writhed under the soft touch of Shiro's skilled tongue, bucking his hips and purring in pleasure.

The exorcist chuckled, placed a soft kiss on the top of his member and let go off him. Again he fished for something underneath the pillow and revealed Mephisto's black butler-tie. With a smirk, he bend down, licked over the demon's nose and cheek and covered Mephisto's eyes with said tie. Then he slightly lifted his head with one hand, and tied both ends together at the back of it. Finally he removed the gloves from Mephisto's mouth and began to gently nibble on his bottom lip, licking on it and kissing him almost tenderly before letting his tongue slither downwards his throat to his chest, sucking on his nipples, left one first then the other.

Mephisto moaned deeply when he suddenly noticed something very strange on his thighs... it bustled around! »Sh-Shiro ... what the hell is that?«

»Your gift.« The priest chortled and pulled away completely, leaving him vulnerable to whatever it may be that was molesting him.

»W-what kind of gift ...?« He couldn't quite suppress the slight tinge of panic in his voice. All in all it was such a strange sensation... »Please don't tell me that you emptied a bag full of insects on my bed.«

»Oh, you got me! Those are chocolate roaches**... sweet name for a cockroach kind of species, don't ya agree? You like sweet stuff, right?«

»SHIRO! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!« _That could so not be happening!_

A resigned sigh. »Alright, alright. Do you remember our conversation about tentacles?«

»When... what... HUH?« Mephisto was stunned for a moment. But, yes, he remembered it clearly... it wasn't that long ago. After an excursion to an art exhibition by the famous Japanese artist Katsushika Hokusai*** and an evening with three bottles of hot sake they had started to joke around about one of the artist's most popular masterpieces "The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife", musing about the topic of how it would feel like to get sexually satisfied by a Kraken. Due to their insobriety they both agreed that they had to find that one out at some point - it couldn't be that bad considering a Kraken had eight arms and countless suckers. _But that had been just a silly joke. Nothing more!_

»You didn't actually summon a Kraken in my house, did you?«

»Nope. No Kraken.«

»But?«

»I'm not gonna tell you that. Just enjoy it.«

_That was not a tolerable answ- _»Ah ... hnnn ... HAH!«

Mephisto jerked and squirmed, as he felt the scurry around his lower regions becoming more violent. What kind of demon exactly had such tentacles? They seemed to vary in size and thickness, some coiling themselves around his legs, others stroking his most intimate body parts, wrapping themselves around his manhood, pulsing and squeezing it or shamelessly diving into his orifices, while still others roamed his body and caressed his erogenous zones with meticulous care. From every nook and cranny of his body pleasure impulses were penetrating his nervous system, sending stimuli of pure lust downwards to a spot in his midsection and forming a giant, overwhelming heat wave.

»Ahhhhhh ... haaaahhh ... Shiro! HaH! HAH! Shiro ... please!«

It was quite ecstatic, but it was an overkill at the same time, an overload of sensations. There was no focus, no direction. Mephisto's body seemed to be just one single, big pile of lust without an end and a beginning. And to make matters worse, the cock ring vehemently burked his releases rather painfully whenever climaxes washed over him, one after another. The pleasurable sensations became excruciating torture. Soon his skin was covered in cold sweat and his panting and gasping crescendoed constantly. He couldn't take this any longer!

»Shiro ... make... stop ... please...!« he squeezed out between mewls and whimpers. He despised to have to beg for it, but he wanted it to stop, the sooner the better.

SLISH!

The sound of torn paper resounded and the tentacle demon was gone to wherever it came from. Mephisto slumped back into the soft sheets and pillows, panting heavily and feeling exceptionally exhausted.

»Mephisto? Hey-hey, Sammy...« The exorcist quickly removed the blindfold and the demon's blurred vision registered that he saw the outlines of Shiro's head hovering above him... along with loads of dancing stars and dots of light. _What an ecstatic rush indeed._

His eyes were unfocused and his mind was blank, but he recognized the hand caressing his cheek and permitted himself to lean into the touch for a few seconds. Greedy, yet, soft lips pressed onto his and he instinctively kissed back, slowly, intimately and playfully. Shiro fetched a pair of scissors from the nightstand, cut the cable ties and pulled the demon onto his lap.

»No more tentacles ... understood?« Mephisto demanded when they broke the kiss. »And remove that thing!« He pointed with his finger at the cock ring, uneager to touch this instrument of torture himself. Shiro merely rolled his eyes. _Imbecile_ d_imwit!_

»You're only happy when you have something to complain about, right?« the priest retorted, but withdrew the ring quickly. _Ah, much better!_

»Yes, sir.« The demon replied teasingly.

Their eyes met and both started shaking with laughter in unison. They really weren't an average match in any sense, but they also didn't have to be. After all, being normal was boring and awfully over rated.

»You did look pretty hot like that, though.«

»Oh really?«

»Don't you think that I'm gonna push your oversized ego even further.«

»You could try to push something else instead then.«

Mephisto raised a flirtatious eyebrow at him, dismounted elegantly from Shiro's lap and positioned himself on all fours on the top of the bed. His tail whipped through the air and curled around the exorcist's torso like a lasso, pulling him closer until he could feel his arousal pressing against his rear end, skin to skin.

»You're rotten to the core.« Shiro chuckled and gave the cheeky demon a firm smack on his butt. _Oh yes.._. just the way the demon liked his priest.

»Hnnn ... I return the compliment.«

»Che ...« Looking back over his shoulder, Mephisto saw Shiro shaking his head in disbelief before smacking him once again. The demon gasped, enjoying the tingling sensation before he registered that Shiro's warm hand snaked around his waist aiming for his manhood. Fingers brushed against the tip of his throbbing member, before coiling themselves around the length and starting to massage it firmly.

_Oh, yes... this was... uh... so good...!_

Mephisto pushed back his pelvis and took Shiro in until his hardened flesh was completely immersed in the demon's convulsing depths. The unpleasant feeling of penetration soon gave way to the feeling of desire as the exorcist began to thrust into him like there was no tomorrow, sometimes striking the spot which made him see stars dancing.

»Sh-Shiro! Hah-harder! D-deeper!«

Shiro grunted and bit down on the scruff of his neck. »So needy, yes? Hmm... You're so goddamn tight and wet and... ah-hnn... so hot!« He whispered, grasped Mephisto's shoulders and pulled him into an upright position.

It was the demon's turn to determine their pace, moving his hip up and down in a steady rhythm and feeling Shiro drilling into him deeper and deeper. The priest pinched his nipples delicately before roaming his body with his fingertips, brushing them ever so lightly against the erogenous zones of his belly and thighs. Mephisto reacted by gasping in fairly high-pitched tones and throwing his head back in sheer sexual desire, resting it on his lover's shoulder.

_It felt so good... so incredibly nice!_

He rocked his hip more erratically as Shiro added some soft kisses and sharp bites to his neck, still touching and pleasing him with his hands and thrusting into him all the time through. The heat gathered in the center of Mephisto's body, evolved into a torrid surge of lust and drove him towards climax with each up and down.

»Sh-Shiro... ah... I'm about... nn... to... hah!« he announced between grunts and groans.

»J-just...hn... a bit longer... ahhh... need s-some more time!«

The exorcist nibbled on Mephisto's shoulder blades before putting him back down onto the mattress. He slipped out of the demon and rudely flipped him on his back. Mephisto instantly wrapped his long, slender legs around Shiro's hip and thus lifted his pelvis automatically into perfect height so that the priest was able to plunge effortlessly into him once again. This time not thrusting any longer but pounding hard and frantically. Time for restraint was over now. Mephisto felt his body tremble and shiver with each stroke.

»Hng ... you make me crazy, you know that?« Shiro exclaimed. »D'you... ah ... actually know, how incredibly sexy your voice sounds... haaah-nnn... when seducing me?«

Mephisto smirked, sprawled sensually on the bedsheets and licked his lips in a libidinous manner. Looking Shiro directly into his reddish eyes and shooting mockingly both his eyebrows upwards for a short moment, he wrapped his arms around the priest's neck and pulled him down, drawing him closer. »Soft-soaping... hnn... will not redeem you... ah... from penalty f-for... mmmmh... your impudences today.« he whispered threateningly.

Shiro's eyes went wide, then he furrowed his eyebrows and glared down at him. _Oops... did I spoil the mood? Poor Shiro-pon..._

»I hate you!«

»Awww... ahhhh... my my, I love you too, Shiro-po-oh-n.« The demon retorted, mimicking Shiro's wording from earlier and earning himself a third, much stronger slap on his buttock.

_Someone's being especially kinky today, it seems. _He didn't complain, though, it was much to his liking.

Shiro hit the spot inside more frequently, driven by fury and engulfed in lust. Mephisto gasped and dug his nails into Shiro's back, scratching and piercing the frail human skin, while plunging his teeth into the soft flesh of Shiro's neck before licking over the bite mark and savouring every droplet of blood like a vampire until the wound closed again. He repeated this treatment multiple time on various places, enjoying the hissing sounds and grunts coming from the exorcist as well as his increasing rampancy.

The rest of their bickering drowned in incoherent nonsense and muffled sounds. Shiro pounded deeper and faster into Mephisto, hammering his prostate until the dancing stars became a grand display of fireworks, and pushing them both closer to the brink of ecstasy. They cliff-dived at the same time and fell into the fiery abyss of climax, screaming each other's names on the top of their lungs, before collapsing onto the mattress, clinging to each other and panting heavily.

Eventually Shiro slipped out of the demon's rear entrance and rolled beside Mephisto onto his back.

»Holy shit.«

»...and Jesus turned over in his grave. Amen.«

Another harsh slap, this time hitting the principal's arm. »That's not funny, you ass! I've officially vowed to never do _that _again. Especially not with you! I am a priest!«

»I vaguely remember that you mentioned it just about 78 times.«

»You actually counted?«

Mephisto shrugged. »You count your bullets remaining while firing all over the place like a berserk monkey running amok, and I count... well, different potentially important things.« _Such as droplets._

»I don't shoot like a berserk monkey! My bullets always hit the mark. But, speaking of "_different potentially important things_"... what's going on down there?« Shiro's eyes cast a glance downwards at his best member which grew into a state of semi-erection already, before shooting a dashing glare at Mephisto.

»Don't ask me.« The demon chirped cheerfully with a mischievous grin on his lips. »Perhaps your own perversion?«

»Stop shitting with me! Even if I were a hormone-driven teenager, such a reaction shortly after climax is biologically impossible. That must be your doing! So?«

_Such a smart-aleck, but unfortunately so oblivious._ »Do you recall spiking my tea with holy water?«

»You ...! That's years ago!« The priest growled angrily.

»Back then I told you that I'll pay you back for it, right? Don't ask me why, but today seemed a most appropriate day for it.«

Shiro clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. »What. Was. In. My. Tea?«

»Some special Gehennan aphrodisiac... maybe?« _Thirteen drops exactly. _The corners of his mouth curled upwards in a sneer.

»You ...!«

Mephisto held his hands up at chest level in a placating gesture. »You could kill me now, I regenerate, you'll kill me again, I regenerate and so on and so forth... for all I care, even until the end of your days. But that would not solve your little problem down there, right?«

»Yet it would be incredibly satisfying!«

»Shiro-pon...« The principal sighed and wrapped an arm around the sulking priest's shoulders, leaning closer to him and whispering hoarsely into his ear. »... I think you should direct your aggressions into the right channels. Passion would be an excellent alternative for instance, don't you agree? I bet your God will turn a blind eye to your debaucheries now that you have sinned anyway.«

Without any hesitation Shiro wrapped his fingers around Mephisto's wrist, viciously turned his arm into an armlock on his back and pushed the demon face-first down into the bed covers with brute force. »You blasted, perverted, impertinent fuckhead! I'm gonna nail you until you're unable to walk, stand, sit, or even lie.«

»That's, what I wanted to hear from you.« Mephisto replied smirking and chuckling.

It may be that the demon didn't win their gamble and had been humiliated and teased all day long by every trick in the book, but, at least, he won the final battle. And the final battle was always the most crucial and decisive one.

* * *

Mephisto whistled in merry tunes, lying on his bed and covered with an abomination of a flashy pink yukata, busying himself with some handheld from Nintendo, while Shiro fetched his clothes from the bathroom, highly pissed, but also partly in afterglow-mode from the preceding events.

_Click! Clack! Ping-ping!_

His body ached from the bloody welts and bites that Mephisto had left on his skin in his lust-driven madness. Someday, he vowed, he would rip out the demon's claws one after another and when he was still at it, he could just as well break his teeth on the occasion.

»My my, don't give me that sullen look and scowl, Shiro-pon. You hurt my tender feelings like that.« He didn't even look up from his blasted video game. _That bastard!_

»Your tender feelings, my ass! You don't even have feelings. Or else you would have something like scruples, too, and therefore never bring me into such a shitty situation. I am a priest, damn it! Do you even know what the word "_abstinence_" means?« He waved his arms through the air in wild gestures as he put on his boxers at the same time.

_Ping! Clong! Ping!_

»And that was number 82. Honestly, I already got the idea when you told me about it for the first time, you don't need to constantly remind me. Besides, please don't be so ridiculous. Of course I know what abstinence means. It's a completely pointless obligation of a priest to renounce to all bodily desires and everything worth living for in order to dedicate himself to the one true God alone. I never understood why one would do something like that voluntarily. And much less do I understand why you of all persons voluntarily agree to such spurious conditions... Greetings to your boob fetish by the way.«

»What I agree to is none of your business! Why does everything have to drift into sexual excesses when I'm with you anyway?«

»I really don't get what you're so upset about. You had your fun and our bet ended in a draw, so you may blithely consume your beloved, air polluting cigarettes until you die of lung cancer. Besides, you started all this today, when you spiked my tea with holy water back in your school days.« Did he have to rub that story into his face over and over again... how unforgiving could a demon be? »And look at the positive sides, each of us gained another experience. If that isn't something.«

_Zip! Ba-ding!_

This was absolutely and utterly incredible! The demon prevaricated to serve his own benefit once again. And to top it all those unnerving game sounds made him sick! Mephisto could have turned down the volume or switch it off completely.

»What experience, you damned clown?!« Shiro asked, the vein on his temples was starting to pulse in annoyance.

»Quite simple. For one, you experienced that the wrath of God won't descend on you when you slide into the sin of lust... although it's not even been a week since you obtained ordination to the priesthood.« That grin was so worth of getting punched from that smug face, not to mention that mocking tone in his voice. »And secondly, I experienced that butler-and-master-games indeed always end up in Boy's Love.«

_Plock! Plock! PING!_

With a pleased smile Mephisto pushed the power button on his handheld before putting it aside in order to turn on the bed and look directly at Shiro, of course, still with that broad, sly grin plastered all over his lips.

Shiro stared for a moment, simply too stunned to say a word. He let the words sink in and sent the information to the special department of his brain which was responsible for demonkind comprehension. Somewhere deep down inside he could hear his patience snapping. The vein on his temple didn't pulse no more, it was throbbing now.« That was the whole plan behind the bet, right? Your goddamn manga fetish! »

The response turned out to be a way too innocent smile and a cheeky wink.

»You... you blasted otaku! I'm telling you this for the last time, life is not like one of your filthy gay-porn mangas and I'm not your fucking guinea pig! May God send a burning meteorite falling from the skies and smashing that kink-filled head of yours, you disgusting creature from hell!« He picked up the next best object from Mephisto's merchandise assortment, wound up his throwing arm in a wide range movement and was about to teach the demon an extremely painful lesson, when...

* poof *

Cold rain pelted down on Shiro and bright, colourful lights lit the dark alley where he had landed. The object he had in his hand seconds ago was gone as well as the snug warmth of the Faustian estate and the clothes he didn't yet wear.

»This ... this ... ARGH! Always the same!« The exorcist cursed, reached for his cigarettes and realized that he was currently not wearing any pants in whose pockets they could have been. Disgruntled, he kicked a trash bin that had the misfortune to stand about sending it flying against a wall and pouring its contents into the alleyway.

»OW! Goddamnit, you motherfucking son of a bitch!«_ Great! Terrific! _Now he managed to sprain his ankle while insulting a trash bin.

After cursing Mephisto at least ten more times in very colourful ways, he started limping back to the academy, dressed in nothing more than his boxers, all wet and cold and studiously ignoring that the people in the crowded shopping area stopped in their ways and stared aghast, pointing their fingers at him and calling him an exhibitionists. »You gonna pay for this ... you stupid clown!« he growled.

_Paybacks a bitch..._

* * *

~ * ~ The End ~ * ~

* * *

**A / n: Uh-oh, Shiro's majorly pissed ... xD And what will he do when he finds out what Mephisto did with his toothbrush? /D Hehehe... I hope you liked that little oneshot, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Please let me know, I'm eager to rceive any sort of feedback be good or bad. ;3**

**I hope I didn't disappoint or offend you in any sort of way, Dimwit... OTL *hands back Mephisto's stop watch* And I hope Shiro's like totally disgusted... xP**

* * *

* Genkan: a ‚Doorstep', in which street-shoes due to cleanliness reasons are stored (so as not to wear the dirt from the streets into the house), usually located on the antechamber from which one enters the living space.

** chocolate roaches: well, that's a tricky thing to explain. This subspecies of roaches are called like that in Germa, in English they would go by the name of Turkistan roach. But chocolate roaches sounds way nicer and I needed this for Shiro's following remark. ;3

*** Katsushika Hokusai (Japanes 斎, Katsushika Hokusai, * probably on 31 October 1760 in Warigesui, Honjo, Edo (now Chiyoda, Tokyo), † 10 May 1849 in Henjōin, Shoten-chō, Asakusa) was one of the most important representatives of Japanese Ukiyo-e. His most famous works are the woodblock prints of the series »36 Views of Mount Fuji«.


End file.
